


That was awkward....

by the_fandom_life



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, kind of sexual, technician reader, that poor officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fandom_life/pseuds/the_fandom_life
Summary: The reader has a very uncomfortable meeting with Hux.





	

To say you weren’t attracted the mysterious and powerful man would be an entire lie. You never truly came into contact with him, just watched from afar. The set up you held, go to work, do nothing but paperwork, go back to your quarters, was all you had known for the past eight months. You barely ate as of late, only light snacking at meals. You were only eating larger meals in the morning, but not by much. It started because of a technical issue while the higher ups decided to have a meeting. You, being a senior technician, were set to the prestigious task. 

You had access granted that morning only to the room, and freshly ironed your clothes, and perfected everything about yourself prior, to be up to the high standards you’d be pushed to. You checked the standard refresher mirror a thousand times over, to be certain you wouldn’t walk in a fool. Your arms felt weak and your hands sweat immense amounts as you entered the hall containing the meeting room. You were ten minutes early, and took your sweet time, swiping for entrance only five minutes before you were due, and slipped in the calm room without a word, noticing the slow door but paying it no mind. You stood awkwardly to the side, afraid to ask where you should be at that moment and time. You saw a single flickering light towards the back of the room, and wandered closer to it, studying it. 

“--And so we will proceed. And for you, technician T-18638, step forth.” You whisked around quickly, facing the general whom had addressed you. You swallowed the thick lump that had shoved its way into your throat and stood straight, attention focused on the general. 

“Yes, General? H-How may I be of assistance today?” You silently cursed yourself for the stutter, but General Hux didn’t seem obliged to notice. 

“Do something with that blasted light, as well as the door, it seems a bit slow and I haven’t the time, nor patience to be waiting on an inanimate object to find the will to open. That’s, ehh, that’s all we have for you currently, then you are to go with Kylo Ren to his quarters.” The general scowled at the Knight of Ren’s name, and turned to Captain Phasma to continue their previous conversation. 

You thanked the Maker you’d over prepared prior. You opened up one of the hidden compartments and snatched out the step ladder hidden away for uses such as this. You tuned out the conversation behind you, making quick work of what you were presented with. You carefully removed the screws holding the glass of the fixture and slide it back, and with precision you removed the bad bulb, a long cylinder, placing it in the room’s garbage shoot as well as grabbing a replacement from the cabinet from before. That went smoothly and perfectly, a few taps on your data pad sent a work report to your band of technicians you managed, before setting it down on the end of the table no one had occupied. Still in your own world, you rushed over to fix the door. Squatting down, you made quick work of the panel on the door and set to finding the cause of the slow door.

The cause was a simple worn wire that was easy to replace which you did. The next ten minutes or so were spent seeking out all other impurities within the door’s coding and what not. There was only a few things, which made the process go smooth and easy. You were honestly really proud of the results. You stood, and you were done as Phasma and Kylo Ren were on the move to leave the room. You let them pass before dropping again to collect your tools, and rose again, accidentally bumping your rear against what you assumed was a chair, but when you faced the general to bid him goodbye, you realized that he was what you had rubbed yourself against, and were within inches of said man when you turned. You took a big gulp and braced yourself for a lecture, or termination, or death. 

His face was a deep red and you were soon pairing. He attempted to clear his throat, and avoided eye contact. He loosened his collar a tad, and braved a stern face. “Please refrain from-- ehm… grinding on me, T-18638.” The general moved to get past you, and in some illogical event, he tripped and you stumbled, causing his face to press into your collarbone and your arms to grasp around him, pulling him flush against you on the wall behind you. 

The scene was intensely unforgiving as an officer decided to pop in for something, but saw the predicament and quickly scuttled away. Hux will be so embarrassed; General caught with a technician in an office of all places. A few moments passed after the officer had ran off, and HUx was still pressed tightly in your grasp, and you felt the slightest movement, almost a twitch to move. You lessened your grip on the back of his uniform, and it was… nice, a hug even. The general stirred and rose his head from you, gazing into your eyes, inches away. You glanced at his lips, and chewed yours. He pushed up and your arms around him dropped, he stood up straight up and swallowed. 

“You are never to speak a word of that.” You nodded in response, practically starstruck at that point. The general picked his dropped things up off the ground and turned, exting swiftly before any more words were spoken. You sat back on your heels, wondering how you could have been as lucky as you were. Pondering, you could have sworn his pants were tighter as he left. 

You left the room with your tools and smiled to yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Should there be a part two? Or a series?


End file.
